oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Urbano
Francis Urbano, also known as Frank the Fixer, is an Italian inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Antoni Corone. Character Summary A famed hitman, he was given a life sentence for shooting a man off a ladder that was trying to escape him. He primarily is an enforcer for the Italians and he follows orders from their leader Chucky Pancamo without question. He proves to be a vicious inmate and leader, and not only evens the war with the Aryan Brotherhood up in one stroke, but also regains control of the drug trade for the Mafia. Plot Summary Season 5 Urbano arrives in Oz in the middle of a war between the Aryan and Italian inmates. Tobias Beecher asks Chucky Pancamo to protect Adam Guenzel, an associate of his from the Aryans, and Pancamo has the Italians do so. In the gym, Aryan inmate James Robson tries to rape Guenzel and Urbano and the Italians defend him nearly strangling Robson to death. Urbano is tossed in the hole and then released shortly afterwards. When released, Urbano runs the Italians and sees that they are weak in the drug trade due to the injuries to Chucky Pancamo and Peter Schibetta. They are also at a low point because their allies, the Latinos have gone to work with the Homeboys, their African American rivals in the drug business. At dinner later on, Urbano states that the best way to get back in full swing is by killing Burr Redding, the Homeboy's leader. Fellow inmate Salvatore DeSanto then states that Redding does not know how to die. During the discussion, DeSanto then goes braindead due to an overdose of LSD in his food brought on by Redding. This happened because the Black inmates have framed DeSanto for drugging one of their own members Augustus Hill whom Redding cares for deeply. When it is learned that DeSanto did not drug Augustus, Homeboy Arnold "Poet" Jackson who is in fact responsible for the drug overdose frames Guerra, looking for someone else to blame for Hill's hospitalization. As the Homeboy/Latino alliance comes to a close, Enrique Morales then approaches Urbano with the intent to be drug partners again. Frank tells Enrique that the Italians will forgive them only under a 60-40 deal where the Italians get 60% of the drug profits. Morales agrees only under the condition that Burr Redding dies at the hands of Urbano. Urbano attempts to stab Redding but Augustus Hill rolls in the way and dies instead. This leaves the Homeboys in complete shock and disarray but puts the Italians back into full swing in the drug business. During the course of the show, prisoners whom murdered other prisoners were always sentenced to death for it, but it was never explained how Urbano was able to avoid the death sentence for murdering Hill. Season 6 Frank played a smaller role this season only assisting Chucky Pancamo. He helps Pancamo kill the supposedly traitorous Peter Schibetta and pothead Stanley Bukowski. He tells disgraced Aryan James Robson about the lack of downsides to killing Wolfgang Cutler with Pancamo as well. Redding, out of the drug dealing business also tells Pancamo and Urbano to stop the Homeboys from slinging, a task which they gladly accept. Appearances Season 5 *Next Stop, Valhalla *Variety *Impotence Season 6 *See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil *A Failure to Communicate *4giveness *A Day in the Death... *Junkyard Dawgs *Exeunt Omnes Kill Count Personal *'Unnamed Target': Shot off a tower. (2002) *'Augustus Hill': Accidentally stabbed to death. Intended target Burr Redding. (2002) *'Peter Schibetta': Assisted with Schibetta's murder. (2003) *'Stanley Bukowski': Assisted with Bukowski's murder. (2003) Category:Characters Category:The Italians Category:Emerald City Category:Lifers Category:Gangsters Category:Living Characters Category:Drug dealers Category:Murderers